Not On My To Do List
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: "Dude, if you break her heart, you'll have some hell to pay. Peter, Declan, and me will personally kick your ass." "Believe me, it's not on my to-do list." Eli/Clare one-shot drabble.


_Not On My To-Do List. _

Clare sighed as she walked out of Degrassi. She didn't want to go home. That meant, listening to her parents fight. She looked up and saw her boyfriend leaning against his hearse. He was looking straight at her and she smiled at him. She fought the urge to run over to him. She walked as fast as she could without looking like she was jogging or running in any way. Eli was smirking at her.

"Someone's a bit excited to see me." His smirk widened and Clare looked down and blushed.

"No need to get a big ego." She looked up at him and giggled. "Oh wait. Too late."

"But you happen to like me any way."

"Says who?"

"Well, you seem to be my girlfriend, so.. unless you're simply playing me, you happen to like me."

"What if I _am _playing you?" Clare countered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you won't be getting any more kisses from these lips." Eli gestured towards his mouth, patting his car, afterwards. "And no more rides in this baby."

"Oh.. too bad.." She put on a fake pout and he grinned at her. "Now are you gonna take me home or what?" Clare instantly regretted saying that. She still didn't want to go home. "Or, maybe we could take a detour? Maybe go to the park or.. something?" She quickly added. Eli sensed something was wrong. Just by the way she was wringing her hands, he realized something was up. Instead of asking what was wrong, he quickly agreed. He would bring up the subject later. He rushed over to the passenger side and opened up the door for Clare. Clare smiled at him.

"What a gentleman." She straightened out her dress as she sat in the leather seat. He shut the door and walked over to his side. Before he could open the door, Clare reached over and locked his door.

"Funny." He said through the window. He held up his keys and unlocked the door. Clare slumped in her seat. "Nice try." Clare could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She was a bit embarrassed at her horrible attempt of a joke. Eli grabbed Clare's hand and she looked up at him. He gave her a smile and she gave one back. Eli fought the urge to lean over and kiss her, not wanting to get in a car accident.

"Where do you want to go?" Eli asked Clare. Clare shrugged.

"Anywhere but home." Eli raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Mind explaining what that means?" Clare shook her head and looked down at the hand that wasn't intertwined with Eli's. "Clare? You can tell me." She looked up at him and he turned his head for a split second and gave her a reassuring smile, but quickly turning his eyes back to the road.

"Well, my parents are fighting and.. I don't really want to listen to it." Eli squeezed her hand.

"I understand, Clare." She looked at him quizzically.

"How?"

"Remember? My parents are divorced. There _was_ fighting involved." Clare nodded her head, understanding. Eli saw the Dot up ahead.

"Wanna stop by the Dot?" Clare shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Eli put the car in park, upon reaching the Dot and unbuckled his seat belt. He quickly opened and shut his door, trying to get to Clare's door to open it. Seeing what he was doing, she quickly opened her door before he reached it. Opening it, she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at her. Once she reached him, she intertwined their hands. They opened the door, hearing the ding of the bell, and chose a window table. Eli pulled out Clare's chair for her, but just to annoy him, she chose the other chair.

"You sure do like to be annoying, don't you?" He was smiling at her.

"Yes. It's actually very fun to get under your skin." Clare giggled and Eli held her hand under the table. Spinner Mason walked up to take their order.

"Baby Edwards!" Spinner greeted Clare. Clare with a roll of her eyes, gave him a slight wave.

"Hey Spin." Feeling a bit left out in the conversation, Eli introduced himself. He extended his hand and coughed.

"Eli." Spinner shook his hand.

"Spinner." After shaking hands, Spinner turned to Clare. "Mind telling me who this might be?"

"Spin, this is my boyfriend, Eli."

"Dude, if you break her heart, you'll have some hell to pay. Peter, Declan, and me will personally kick your ass."

"Believe me, it's not on my to-do list. But can I ask who Peter and Declan are?"

"Peter is Darcy's boyfriend and Declan is a close friend of Clare's."

"Okay, Spin, I don't exactly want you scaring my boyfriend off.. so.. can you take our orders?" Clare cut in. She didn't want Spinner scaring Eli away.

"May I take your order?" He put on a fake enthusiastic voice and Clare giggled.

"I'll just take a coffee." Spinner turned to Eli.

"Coke." Spinner nodded and walked back to the counter.

"Nice guy." Eli sarcastically said. Clare giggled at the comment.

"He actually is. But when you piss off his friends, he can get a bit.. violent, to say the least." Eli nodded.

"He has nothing to worry about. I don't plan on breaking your heart." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand under the table. She leaned across the table and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Even when her parents were on the verge of maybe divorcing, Eli could make Clare feel great.

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best, but I LOVE Eli and Clare! They are ADORABLE! They are definitely my favorite Degrassi couple, by far(: Now please, please review, telling me what you thought! :D It's highly appreciated.

Love,  
Dominique.


End file.
